Blossomdust's Destiny
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: For years, life in the Clans has been the same. Leaders have daughters who must host a competition for all Clans to find her mate. Then her mate becomes the next leader. But Blossomdust doesn't want her mate chosen for her. She is already in love! Can she convince the Clans to change the code, for will her hope be lost... Forever? Rated T for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

For years, life in the Clans has been the same. Leader has kits. Daughter hosts comtest for all Clans to find mate. Mate becomes leader. Repeat. But Blossomdust doesn't want to have her mate chosen for her! She is already in love. Can she convince the Clans to change the code, or will her hope be lost… forever?

Blossomdust washed her dark brown tabby fur as she waited for the Clans to gather below her. This is her announcing ceremony for StarClan's sake! The least they could do is show some respect. Her father, Bouncestar of RiverClan, sat above her proudly.

Blossomdust's mother, Brindleblossom, sat underneath her, eyes sparkling proudly. _Why do my parents have to be so full of themselves?_ She thought angrily as ShadowClan, the last Clan, arrived. Their leader, Larkstar, leaped up on the stone.

"Cats of the Clans!" Bounsestar cried. "Tonight, we announce my daughter's adult ceremony!" Cats cried out from the bunch, but not many. "Blossomdust will choose a competition that a tom from each Clan will compete in. The winner becomes the next leader of RiverClan!"

More cries. Blossomdust flinched as all gazes switched to her. "I choose," she began, thinking hard. "Swimming," she meowed at last.

"Only RiverClan can swim!" a tom cried. "That's not fair."

"We all have RiverClan blood," Finchstar, ThunderClan's leader, growled. "My friend's son, Redfang, will compete."

Larkstar stepped forward, obviously not wanting to be left out. "I choose my youngest son, Splashdapple." Bouncestar looked around and picked out a Riverclan cat to compete.

"We choose Ruinclaw," he meowed at last. Now only the leaders of SkyClan and WindClan were left. SkyClan's leader, Reedstar, thought hard about this.

"Tigerfang," he meowed.

"Whispertalon," Whitestar, WindClan's leader, meowed.

"These five cats will spend the next moon with RiverClan, preparing for the comtest!" Bouncestar meowed. "All cats will gather at the river next full moon to compete. May your toms have luck."

That Gathering was over, and Blossomdust jumped down from the rock. If it had been her decision, she would have chosen Pebblepool to compete.

He was so perfect, with his soft gray eyes and dark red fur… Blossomdust shot back into the presence with a prod from her father. "Let's go," he meowed.

Blossomdust nodded and followed him out of the clearing and through the river. The toms from the opposing Clans paused for a moment before moving on. Blossomdust snorted in disgust.

Splashdapple, the big black arrogant ShadowClan warrior, fell into the river, and Blossomdust almost drowned laughing. His fur stuck to his pelt!

But they kept walking.

The RiverClan camp was on an island, and was surrounded by trees. Blossomdust ran to her den where she knew her best friend, Ivywatcher, would be waiting. She barged in.

Sure enough, Ivywatcher was there with Pebblepool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Thank you guys for reviewing. It made me actually want to write more. I was going to wait till tomorrow to type. So, if you can guess my least favorite WindClan character, you can pick the names of Blossomdust's kits at the end of the book. I will not say who the father is, for then you guys will know the whole book. So here it is. Chapter 2. Also, I am posting next week my SkyClan story, Coalpaw's test. Be sure to check that one out, too.**

**Chapter 2**

Blossomdust woke up in a dark forest. The ground was slimy beneath her paws, but sh felt, safe. Blossomdust began walking through the forest.

She heard yowls and screechs in the distance. This made her skin crawl, but she decided to just ignore it and keep walking. A cry made her stop.

"Help!" it called. Blossomdust could detect that it was from a kit. She pelted after the sound.

Blossomdust stopped in a clearing of trees. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes stood over a small tabby she-kit. "Help!" she cried. Blossomdust recognized the kit as Starsong's daughter, Leopardkit.

Blossomdust leapt onto the tabby and ripped away with her claws. Now, Blossomdust had never before had any battle training, being a leader's daughter and all. But she instinctively knew what to do.

Blossomdust bit hard on the tom's neck. He cried in pain, suddenly noticing the brown she-cat. He flung himself onto his back, leaving Blossomdust winded on the ground. The tom cackled.

"Foolish RiverClan," he cried. "Stupid, fat RiverClan. Think of me doing you a favor by killing this kit."

Blossomdust awoke to cries of sorrow coming from the nursery. She pelted out of her den and saw Leopardkit on the ground, ripped, bitten, and scratched.

Pebblepool, Ivywatcher, and Starsong were staring down at the dead body. "Why couldn't I have saved her?" Blossomdust whispered, half to herself. "Why?"

The four opposing toms were satdning on the stepping stones, shaking nervously. Blossomdust sighed, then came up with an evil idea.

She swam out behind them and shoved them off of the rocks. The water, of course, was shallow, but the stupid toms didn't know that. Did they?

Anyways, they kicked and screamed in the water, and Blossomdust laughed until her stomach hurt, and she threw up her breakfast; a cod and five minnows.

One of the toms, the black ShadowClan one, quickly discovered the shallow water and stood up, his fur sticking out in random places. Pebblepool, who was leading a hunting patrol nearby, couldn't help but laugh.

He sent Briarblossom down to fetch her daughter.

"What were you doing?" the older she-cat spat.

Blossomdust shrugged. "Just trying to have a little fun before I'm confined to the nursery," she guessed.

Briarblossom let out an impatient hiss. "You can't do that!" she snarled. "These toms could become the next leader of this Clan!"

"But I don't want them to!" Blossomdust complained. "I want to choose my own mate, and fight, and hunt, like any other she-cat."

Briarblossom pressed her nose against Blossomdust's. "You are not just any other she-cat," she meowed. "You are a leader's daughter, and you'll act like one!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Briarblossom turned around and stalked off, leaving Blossomdust behind, and grief stricken.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, now, if you review, I'll post more chapters! If not, you'll be stuck with chapters 1 – 3. And I can do this, because I have three other stories. Every review equals one new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Blossomdust sat in her den, thinking over the past events of the day. Why did Brindleblossom have to be s mean? All her daughter wanted was a little freedom, that's all!

Pebblepool had wanted to see her, but Blossomdust was too upset.

That night, Bouncestar came in to say good night to his daughter. He brought a squirrel. When he entered the den, Blossomdust was gone.

Meanwhile, Blossomdust was running through the forest, trying to escape the life behind her. It was not what she had wanted. She ran as far as she could and stopped, panting, on the open moor.

Blossomdust scented the air and immediately picked up WindClan scent. A patrol was heading this way! Quickly Blossomdust ran into a patch of heather and crouched, waiting for them to move on.

The patrol was lead by Whitestar, and two warriors, Finchfang and Grasspelt, followed her. They all had two rabbits with them. White star dropped her prey and sniffed the air.

"Blossomdust?" she asked. "Come on out of the bush. I can smell you, and there's no point hiding."

Blossomdust emerged from the heather. "I'm not Blossomdust anymore," she growled. "I'm a loner now. Blossom."

"Blossomdu- I mean Blossom, you can't just abandon your Clan like that!" Whitestar cried. "Think of those five toms there waiting to win,"

"That's just the point!" Blossom spat. "I don't want an assigned mate! Every cat gets one, but I'm in love with another cat!"

Whitestar looked at her curiously. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but, would you like to join WindClan?"

Blossom's ears pricked up. "Really?"

"Of course. We'd have to change your name to Blossomfang, though…"

"That's fine! As long as I can choose my own mate."

Whitestar nodded. "Join our patrol! I'll have Grasspelt work on your speed and agility here, and then you'll be as good as any WindClan warrior." Blossom nodded, and they padded away on the moor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; So, here it is again, another chapter. Thanks, Bubblepaw1 for review. I actually didn't get inspiration from Brave, though it sounds like it! I had this idea before I saw that movie. I was in my bedroom, and had an idea that once warrior cats could have been like princesses. I got the contest from Brave, though.**

**Oh, and one thing I never mentioned on this. I don't own Warriors! I am not Erin Hunter! If I was, then I'd be off writing a Super Edition on Mapleshade, not this story on a website.**

**Chapter 4**

WindClan, for Blossomdust, was very welcoming. Whitestar understood what the RiverClan cat had been through. Her parents had broken the code to let their daughter follow her dream; becoming a leader.

Whitestar immediately changed Blossomdust's name to Blossomfang. Blossomdust was greatful for that.

"Hey!" Meowed Reedpaw, a WindClan apprentice. "I though you were RiverClan!"

Blossomfang nodded. "I didn't like the life I was living," she explained. "But I think I'll start my life over in WindClan." Reedpaw nodded, then ran off to find his mentor.

Grasspelt came over and sat down. "You'll need to work off thse pounds, no offense," he grunted. "Here in WindClan, most cats don't eat anything! But when the apprentices actually catch something, we all are full fed. WindClan have very tiny bellies."

Blossomfang nodded. She understood completely; if she was to be a WindClan warrior, then she would have to get used to running all day long and not always getting her fill.

That evening, Blossomfang padded back into her camp and saw cats lying down in the setting sun. Whitestar's white fur turned pink and orange in the sunset.

Rabbits were piled high in the middle of camp, and Blossomfang deposited her prey and picked up another rabbit. She sat at the edge of the crowd and chewed thoughtfully on the stringy meat.

Reedpaw edged closer to her. He had a slightly smaller rabbit. "Hey," he mewed happily. "How was your first day?"

Blossomfang swallowed a bite on hare. "Okay," she answered. "But I'm so tired, I could sleep for a moon!"

"You'd better get used to it," Reedpaw meowed. "I just heard Grasspelt sorting out the dawn patrol, and you're on it!"

Blossomfang sighed. "So much for dreaming all night!" Reedpaw giggled.

"Where do we sleep?" Blossomfang asked Reedpaw yawning.

"Out in the open, of course!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Don't all the Clans do that?" When Blossomfang shook her head, he added, "We do it to be closer to our warrior ancestors. All WindClan cats hate being crammed into a den! Except in leafbare, that is."

Blossomfang laughed. "Good night, Reedpaw," she meowed. "See you in the morning!"

She padded over to an empty patch of grass and lay dwn. After a few minutes, she fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note; Keep that reviewing! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Bubblepaw1, since they were the only one to review. Bubblepaw1, you get to choose the names of Blossomdust's three future kits! Post them in a comment! Also, Next chapter, if anybody bothers to review, I promise will be at least 1,000 words long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note; Thanks, Ranie1212 for liking this, and for sending in a review. I'm very glad you liked this. Check out Coalpaw's test, too! I put that up an hour ago. **

**Also, unless Bubblepaw1 does not claim their prize of naming the kits, I shall give it to somebody else.**

**Next, as you shall read in this chapter, Sophtiger, Blossomfang and Reedpaw are best friends.**

**Also, I don't own warriors! If I did, I'd be writing a stupid super edition about Mapleshade right now!**

**And guys, if anybody bothers to read this note, then please send the name of what you think my favorite Dark forest cat is, because there will be rewards… Now, where was I?**

**Oh yes! I was thinking that Blossomdust should fall in love in WindClan, but RiverClan takes her back. Ranie1212, feel free to send me the name of a WindClan cat to be that cat! Thanks, and this chapter will be 1,000 words, Promise!**

**Chapter 5**

Blossomfang found herself, once again, in the slimy forest. A dark tortoiseshell she-cat was there, and Blossomfang thought she could almost see through her.

"Who are you?" Blossomfang demanded, bristled. The cat gave her a big toothy smile.

"I am Mapleshade of ThunderClan," she meowed. "I agree with your choices. Of running away. You love that tom, but I can tell you, love isn't everything. Whitestar is a leader, but is she in love?"

"She has a mate," Blossomfang pointed out uncertainly.

""Ah, but does she have kits?" Maplehsade continued. "No. Whitestar is smarter than most leaders. She doesn't let kits get in the way of her Clan, for she has to lead it. I can tell that someday, you will have as much power in your paws as I did."

Blossomfang's eyes widened. "A warrior here killed Leopardkit!" she snarled. "I will never be a part of that!"

"Tigerstar?" Mapleshade asked. "His mind is blocked by ambition. Love is valuable. Without it, power is nothing. You must have something to keep that power bottled up inside you. Tigerstar is without love. His power has been turned negative."

Blossomfang nodded. "So, you really think I have what it takes to change the warrior code?"

Mapleshade blinked. "I never said anything like that, but yes, you could."

Blossomfang felt happiness shoot through her. "Thank you, Mapleshade. I'll return tomorrow night for training."

A sharp pain went through Blossomfang's side, and she crippled down onto her legs, and faded form her dream.

Grasspelt was standing over her, his green eyes still sleep begging. "Dawn patrol," he meowed.

Blossomfang shook out her pelt and nodded. She stood up and followed Grasspelt out of the camp. Blueshine and Fishstone were on the patrol as well. Blossomfang yawned, and the patrol was off.

As they padded past the river, Blossomfang got a strong taste of RiverClan scent. She ignored it, remembering that she was a WindClan warrior now.

Grasspelt marked a large stone, and the patrol began to walk once more. The sun rose higher, and once, Blossomfang saw Reedpaw's brown tabby pelt in the distance, pelting after a snow hare.

She longed to be at his side, running along. He was her first real friend. Then Blossomfang quickly remembered the tiredness she had felt last night.

When they returned, Blossomfang was officially awake. She gulped down a rabbit, then asked Whitestar if she could hunt alone. The white leader nodded, and Blossomfang ran out of camp, energy surging through her.

She sprinted around WindCan's territory, feeling much joy as the wind whipped her pelt. Then she remembered that Bouncestar came from WindClan, and he had won Brindleblossom's heart over by hunting, not rabbits, but rose petals in her competition. They truly were in love.

Then, Blossomfang smelled rabbit. It hopped near a patch of heather. Two seconds later, Blossomfang pelted after it. She leaped and wrestled the tiny creature to the ground. Finally, Blossomfang gave it the killing bite.

That night, Reedpaw gobbled down the rabbit while Blossomfang dozed off, trying to catch some sleep.

He felt happy as he ate, thinking about the surprise for him in the morning. He was becoming a warrior. He settled down, and fell fast asleep.

When Blossomfang woke up, she had a scratch on her right ear. She shook off the dried blood and sat up. She awoke just in time for the Clan meeting.

Reedpaw was sitting below Whitestar, and he was gazing up at her, respect reflecting in his eyes.

"Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the Clans with your life?" she meowed.

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Reedshine. StarClan honors our anxiousness and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a new warrior of WindClan."

"Reedshine! Reedshine!" Blossomfang cheered.

Reedshine padded over to her. "I can't believe I'm a warrior!" he exclaimed. "Speaking of which, Grasspelt has asked me to show you some WindClan signature battle moves and-"

"Battle moves!" Blossomfang exclaimed. "I never learned battle moves in Riverclan, and now I get to… oh, this is the best day of my life!"

Reedshine's eyes widened, and he inched backwards. "I, uh, I gotta go."

Reedshine ran out of camp, leaving Blossomfang standing there, confused.

"Hey, Blossomfang!" Icepuddle called. She was standing beside her brother, Mudclaw. "Want to join our hunting patrol?"

Blossom fang nodded and ran over to the two cats. "Great! Where are we going to hunt?"

"On ThunderClan land."

**Author's Note; Cliff Hanger! I don't know what should happen. Should Blossomfang agree, or not? Will they get caught, or fall into an in escapable hole? Or should they…**

**Please send what you think should happen in a review, and soon, in, like, chapter 8, there will be an allegiances. Send in any names, plus what they look like and their gander, and I'll put it in their with your name to give you credit. Thanks! Hey, this one was exactly 1007 words! 1008, 1009, 1010…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note; Dear readers,**

**Thank you Bubblepaw1 for reviewing. When I read it, I said, Aw! I like you. Also, your names will be taken into consideration. Yes, please describe them. Also, can anybody come up with any WindClan names? They would be useful!**

**Thanks, Fernblaze, for following this. I hope your expectations of my writing are met.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Blossomfang followed Icepuddle and Mudclaw through the heather around her camp. Rain dripped from the sky like butter melting on hot asphalt. She sniffled, starting the rethink her decision.

"Are you sure we're allowed to-" Blossomfang was cut off by a 'shh!' from Icepuddle. She shut her mouth quickly.

They came across the forest, which smelled disgusting. Blossomfang remembered its stench from swimming in RiverClan. WindClan had brought out some lean muscle, but not enough that Blossomfang was ready to fight just yet.

She froze at the smell of a patrol, then realized that it was her's. Blossomfang let her fur lie flat as she placed a paw across the border. She closed her eyes, ready to die.

Nothing happened. Blossomfang quickly padded the rest of the way over the border. Icepuddle and Mudclaw quickly followed. A chipmunk ran across their path, but no cat moved.

Blossomfang pricked her ears, listening for the forest life. Nothing but the soft drizzle of rain on leaves. The she-cat sighed. They wouldn't be coming home with much prey that night.

Icepuddle clawed her way up a tree, Mudclaw and Blossomfang nipping at her heals. "If only Coalburst were here," Icepuddle breathed. Blossomfang looked around.

The woods were beautiful from above. Not even WindClan could deny it. Blossomfang sighed. If only she could live here instead. She shook the thought away. What was she thinking? She was WindClan, not ThunderClan!

The leaves on the ground rustled and a ThunderClan patrol stepped out. "Is this where you smelled it, Mallowpaw?" the leader of the patrol, Furzetuft, growled.

"Yeah," mewed Mallowpaw, a small orange tom. "Definitly WindClan." Icepuddle bristled.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this!" she hissed. Blossomfang bristled. Then she had an idea. She dropped down from the tree.

"Blossomdust!" Briarwing, a white queen gasped. "Why are you on our territory?"

Blossomfang bristled. "Your tom almost drowned yesterday!" Blossomfang hissed. "You cats should swim more. Now that you know, I'll be taking my patrol home. Come down, Brushfur and Clawfang."

Icepuddle and Mudclaw took that as their que and dropped down. Blossomfang led the way from the warriors.

"Wait a second!" Mallowpaw meowed. "Aren't they WindClan?" The three cats sprinted from the territory, leaving the ThunderClan warriors behind.

**Well, Shortest chapter ever, I know! But please review for another. Bubblepaw1, you are now my favorite reviewer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks all of you for reviewing! Keep adding more cats. Also, sorry for Greenfeather of MoonClan I think, but even though I read your's first, Bubblepaw1 actualy sent the review of my favorite Dark Forest cat first. Mapleshade is right!**

**Also, these names are awesome! Bubblepaw1, I really liked your kit names. They rock! And to think, I got this account last week, and was able to start updating on Monday! You guys are awesome. Also, some stories I'm writing, such as Coalpaw's Test, are only updated when I get ideas. I am going to middle school soon, and when I do, it'll take a while to get used to the homework issues. Also, I still have to read the book assignment.**

**Now, Bubblepaw1, did I mention a prize in the last installment of Blossomdust? I don't think I did. You win a cat pair story for me to write! send me a cat pair, and I'll write it!**

**Please don't expect book updating every second like I've been doing. Would've posted earlier, but I went to Fiddle Fest. Anyways, my new competition is guessing my real name! Just kidding. That would mean I'm an idiot, which I'm not!**

**The contest is really, like the first one, my least favorite WindClan character. This should be easy, since I know somebody else who hates him too.**

**Also, it is not Crowfeather or Breezepelt. Just gonna put that out there.**

**Chapter 7**

All eyes were on Blossomfang. She swallowed hard. "Who's idea was it?" Whitestar snarled.

"Blossomfang forced us!" Icepuddle meowed.

"Yeah," Mudclaw joined in. "We had to save her butt!"

Blossomfang bristled. "Did not!" she hissed. "Icepuddle said that if I didn't go, I woludn't be an official WindClan warrior!"

Whitestar gave a hiss in annoyance. "Don't talk to me like I'm a kit, girl!" she spat. "We took you in, and you disobeyed the warrior code. You are no longer RiverClan. You are a WindClan warrior, and you must respect the warrior code. This meeting is over. I'd like to speak with my senior warriors, please."

Whitestar padded down the TallRock, and Grasspelt and the other ran over to talk. Blossomfang sighed. She'd be kicked out of WindClan for sure.

"I believe you."

Blossomfang started at the voice, then realized it was Reedshine. "Thanks," she meowed. "But I don't think a new warrior's word means much here." Reedshine shrugged.

"It depends on how much it means to Whitestar," he meowed. "She has a secret, you know. But, I can't tell you here. Come with me to the old heather bush. Well, actually, meet me there. I'll tell you then."

And with that, Reedshine slipped out of camp, with Blossomfang on his heels.

The rain had cleared up, and now there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Blossomfang sprinted through the warm Greenleaf air, and suddenly, she was lifted off of the ground! She tried to call for help, but no words escaped her mouth.

Suddenly, she was in the river, but she could no long swim. Finally, Blossomfang appeared at the Wind and River border line. "What the-" Blossomfang meowed. Then she realized the dream's meaning.

She must choose whether she was the Leader's Daughter of RiverClan, or the warrior of WindClan.

**Author's Note; Yay! Another cliff hanger! I'd like to thank you all again for being so polite in your reviews, and for the awesome names. Remember to submit WindClan guesses for the contest, while I come up with a prize! Review, and I'll post more. Promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blossomfang woke up sweating. It was leafbare, and the WindClan warriors den was burning up inside. She poked her nose outside.

It was pitch black, and a snowflake landed on Blossomfang's nose. She sneezed. Grasspelt moaned and turned in his sleep, but no other cat stirred. Blossomfang turned around and lay back down next to Reedshine.

She quickly fell back to sleep.

When Blossomfang woke up again, Grasspelt was prodding her. "Dawn patrol leader," he sniffled. "Take Icepuddle, Whispertalon, and Sorrelsong."

"You'd better get Cactusfang to take a look at that cold," Blossomfang meowed briskly. "It could easily be turned into white cough."

Grasspelt shook his head. "Cactusfang needs to save her herbs for the cats who really need it," Grasspelt grumped. Blossomfang shrugged and quickly woke her patrol.

Out on the moor, Icepuddle shivered. She still wasn't used to the cold weather. Her icy white pelt had small icicles on it. She glanced at Blossomfang.

The stupid she-cat had actually saved their butt, and then turned against them! But then Icepuddle got an idea. A terrible idea that would get Blossomfang kicked out for sure. But first, it involved making sure Blossomfang was with Reedshine more. A lot more.

Reedshine woke up alone in the warriors den. Well, not alone, but Blossomfang had disappeared. When he looked at Grasspelt, the old warrior mouth, 'dawn patrol', and Reedshine nodded.

He exited the den and stretched. A light layer of snow was on the ground, and Reedshine fluffed out his fur against the cold. Tonight was the full moon, and he and Blossomfang would be attending the Gathering together.

Reedshine padded over to Whitestar. "Hey, Whitestar," he yawned. Whitestar nodded.

"Icepuddle says you've been spending a lot of time with Blossomfang," Whitestar meowed.

Reedshine shrugged. "After the incident, cats have been shunning her," he meowed. "I'm the only friend she's got."

Whitestar pressed her nose against Reedshine's "She says you've been paying much more attention to Blossomfang then your patrols."

"Grasspelt hasn't put me on many lately," he spat. "And besides. What's wrong with having a friend?"

"Icepuddle says you see her as much more than a friend."

Reedshine bristled. "I don't care what you think, Mom!" he hissed. "You abandoned me, and refuse to call me your son. If that isn't what I am, then don't even think about bossing me around. I can hang out with whomever I please, and I can love Blossomfang if I want to. After all. Grasspelt is my father and he doesn't even know!"

Grasspelt looked up from his rabbit. Blossomfang was padding into camp. Her fur, white form the snow, turned a bit red.

Reedshine unsheathed his claws and raked the across Whitestar's nose. "I hate you!" he screamed and stormed out of the camp. Blossomfang followed him.

Blossomfang ran after Reedshine. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Reedshine stopped at the river where he kicked in stones.

"Reedshine," Blossomfang began. Reedshine spun around bristling.

"Go ahead!" he screamed. "Kill me, shred me, rip me, I don't care! I don't care about anything any more."

Reedshien turned back around to sit.

"Not even about me?" Blossomfang asked. She was quite hurt.

Reedshine's fur flattened. "You mean, you feel that way about me too?"

Blossomfang nodded. "Ever since I came, you always looked out for me," Blossomfang explained. "You cared for me, helped me out. Now it's my turn to care for you."

Reedshine turned and smiled. "I love you," he meowed.

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note; Dear Reader's**

**This is an important notice to all reviewers. There is a message in this for most of you.**

**Bubblepaw1; next time you review, could you please describe Rosekit, Stormkit, and Willowkit for me? Thanks! Your names were great. One quick question. What Clan do you favor? Mine's ShadowClan**

**Rainie1212; That's fine! I don't expect reviews every second on here. People deserve to take their time. I was behind the other side of the screen once, and my reviews were always unanswered. These questions will be.**

**Greenfeather of MoonClan; Thank you so much for the names! They helped a lot. Please don't be offended because your letter isn't that long. You just haven't asked any questions so far.**

**Thank you guys so much! Enjoy chapter 9. Also, I'm putting Blossomdust in a series. She might not have kits in this book, sorry if you guys want that, but I just go with the flow of my mind.**

**Chapter 9**

Blossomfang awoke to the sounds of a familiar battle cry; RiverClan. She sprang up and quickly woke Grasspelt and the others.

Suddenly, claws shot through the branches of the warrior's den, and the RiverClan cats tore it apart. Pebblepool's black ears popped out in the crowd of the warriors. Blossomfang felt the urge to run and rub her muzzle against her old friend's. But she was WindClan now. RiverClan was dead to her.

Blossomfang shot through the cats and leaped onto Pebblepool. He rolled over, and Blossomfang raked her claws along his belly.

Pebblepool ran shrieking into the bushes, and Blossomfang looked around for more cats to fight. Briarblossom was on the edge of the crown, watching.

Blossomfang crept around the camp. Quickly and quietly, and leaped onto Briarblossom and pinned the she-cat to the ground. She bit down hard on her mother's neck.

Briarblossom cried out n pain, and before Blossomfang could get off, she was barreled over by a thick tom.

Bouncestar breathed heavily in Blossomfang's face. Then he gasped. "Blossomdust?" he meowed.

"I'm Blossomfang, warrior of WindClan," Blossomfang spat. "And I believe you're on my territory." She shoved Bouncestar off of her.

Bouncestar flew across the clearing and thudded into the ground. He lay there, motionless.

Blossomfang saw Reedshine tussling with Ivywatcher. But he was on top of her, and Blossomfang knew tat Ivywatcher had no muscle.

Bouncestar stood up shakily. "RiverClan, retreat!" he yowled. RiverClan warriors turned and limped after their leader into the dark of the night.

**I definitely hope you guys enjoyed this. You rock, and this chapter was actually shorter than any I've ever written. But it still took a lot of thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note; thank you guys so much for reviewing. I'm actually really happy today, because my Dad is taking us to his work to help him set up for the school year. We get to play on his Smart Board! Yes! But then I have to get some annoying shots. Tetniss is one. That's where it hurts a lot after it goes in. then we might get the flu shot, but I definitely want the one that goes up your nose.**

Chapter 10

Blossomfang awoke inside the warriors den. She stood up and shook out her fur until it was dry and fluffy. Her right hind leg was killing her, and she limped out of the den to find Reedshine.

She looked down at her stomach, remembering the bad rabbit that she had eaten the day before. Nope, she wasn't skinnier than usual.

Grasspelt was orgagnizing patrols, and Blossomfang trotted up just as he sent off the first border patrol.

"My I lead a hunting patrol?" she meowed. Grasspelt nodded. "Just stear clear of Icepuddle's border patrol, though," he warned. "She's still worked up about the attack last night."

Blossomfang shrugged. "What's the worse that could happen?" Blossomfang meowed happily. "I'll take Finchfang and Reedshine, and we'll hunt by the old willow. And don't worry. We'll be back by sun high."

Grasspelt nodded, and Blossomfang trotted off the collect her friends.

Reedshine P.O.V.

Reedshine looked up from his breakfast and looked up. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to!" he mewed purring. Blossomfang flicked her tail.

"I'm leading a hunting patrol," she explained. "Do you and Finchfang want to join?"

Finchfang came over from the warriors den and nodded. "That'd be lovely," he mewed. Reedshine nodded, and let Blossomfang lead him out of camp.

Blossomfang ran across the open moor, her friends at her heels. She fnally stopped at the old willow.

Finchfang P.O.V.

Finchfang stopped at the tree, panting. They had just run across the whole moor. Then, he sniffed the air. He could tell that there were loads of rabbit warrens around here, and he knew that by sunigh, they'd have all the prey they could eat for a moon!

A rabbit cross a patch of green grass, and Blossomfang held up her tail to tell the others that she was getting this one. After a second, she pelted after it. Finchfang watched, amazed.

And to think, that this warrior had first bean a fat she-cat with no intelligence or muscles at all!

Blossomfang P.O.V.

Blossomfang leaped up and came down hard on the rabbit. With a quick bite to its neck, she carried her kill back to the willow tree. The other two looked up happily. They had caught loads and added them to Blossomfang's pile, which se ahd started earlier.

The sun was almost high in the sky. "Let's get heading back," Blossomfang commented. "It's almost Skykit and Moorkit's apprenticing ceremony."

The others nodded, and Blossomfang led them home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossomfang and her hunting patrol padded into camp, their mouths filled with rabbits. Skykit and Moorkit were sitting with their mother, Littleshimmer, who was trying to get a tuft of fur that was sticking up on Moorkit's head flattened.

Blossomfang purred, remembering her apprentice ceremony where Purpledawn had taught her how to behave properly and how to lead a Clan.

Skykit looked very excited, where Moorkit was, well, sulking. "What's wrong?" Blossomfang whispered in his ear.

Moorkit sighed. "I want to be a medicine cat but mom won't let me," he grumped. Blossomfang nodded. She understood.

Whitestar was on top of the Tall Rock in a single leap. She stood there for a moment, looking down upon her Clan proudly, then cleared her throat and continued.

"Today, we welcome two new apprentices into the Clan!" Whitestar announced. "This is an important part of Clan life, for it shows that we are strong and healthy as we train our young to become warriors. Skykit and Moorkit, come here. Littleshimmer. Have your kits bean prepared for this ceremony and taught in the ways of the code and our traditions?"

"They have," Littleshimmer meowed proudly.

"Skykit and Moorkit," Whitestar continued. "Are you two ready to be apprentices, and to you swear to follow the warrior code for as long as you may live?"

"I do!" Skykit meowed immediately.

"Um, Whitestar?" Moorkit meowed cautiously. "Is it okay if Cactusfang trains me?"

Whitestar looked down at her medicine cat, and when the pinkish gray tom nodded, she mewed, "of course, Moorkit."

Whitestar shook out her ruffled fur and continued. "Moorkit, do you swear upon your life that you shall honor the medicine cat code and defend your Clanmates from sickness with your life?" she meowed at last.

"I do," Moorkit meowed proudly.

"From this moment forth, you shall be known as Moorpaw!" Whitestar meowed. "Cactusfang, you will train Moorpaw. Train him to be as good a medicine cat as you are, and I hope he may some day live as long that he shall serve the next leader." Cactusfang nodded and touched noses with Moorpaw.

"Skykit, you shall be known as Skypaw," Whitestar continued happily. "Blossomfang, even though you only just recently join our Clan, you have been with us for seven moons, and I think you are ready for an apprentice. Teach Skypaw all you know, and maybe a few RiverClan fighting techniques that may come in handy."

Blossomfang felt pride surge through her whole body as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Skypaw! Moorpaw!" the Clan cheered, and Blossomfang wished that she could have someday felt the same happiness as Skypaw did.

But she never did, and it was all because of who her parents were.

That night, Blossomfang was on the border of WindClan and RiverClan for the second time that season. On the RiverClan side, Ivywatcher and Pebblepool waited, with years of kits in the future.

But on the WindClan side was Reedshine's face, soft and happy, and in that picture, there was a single litter of three kits,

Blossomfang turned around and around trying to decide. Then, finally she padded over to the side she chose. That side, was…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note; Alrighty then. I was gonna make you guys wait for this chapter, but you're too nice about the reviews. Alright, mail answer time!**

**Cinderstar377; I'm glad you kept reading, and that you like it. I also hope that I can exceed your expectations in this story.**

**Bubblepaw1; I can not go until tomorrow, but I wonder if I could post while on the smart board…**

**NanoApocalypse; The answer is not revealed in this chapter. You will have to wait until next week. Yeah, I can be mean like that.**

**Bloompetal; Of course you can do that! I love it when people get inspired by my writing. I also would like to read that story later. Could you tell me its title?**

**Stormstar312; So glad you liked it!**

**These last few chapters are about Blossomfang when she was younger. I really hope you like them, and the allegiances will be posted right before you guys find out which Clan Blossomfang chooses.**

**Chapter 12**

Blossomkit and Ivykit snuggled closer to Briarblossom. Their mother's soft brown fur felt warm, and they were safe as long as they were with her.

Blossomkit fell asleep quickly.

When she woke up, Bouncemoon was pacing the camp clearing impatiently. Briarblossom stood up, and the kits followed her out of the nursery.

"What happened, Daddy?" Blossomkit whimpered, glancing at the body of Harestar, the former leader, lying on the grass.

Bouncemoon sighed, then straightened up. "Don't you worry, sweet heart!" he purer, and the kits scrambled onto his back. "This business doesn't injure the authority of Daddy's Little Princess!"

Blossomkit squealed in excitement as her father trotted around the camp. Ivykit held on tightly, shaking with fear.

Blossomkit prodded her with a paw. "Don't be such a kit, Ivykit!" she mewled. "Daddy won't let us fall."

Blossomkit woke up the next day beside Harestar. He yawned. Harestar had died, being attacked by ThunderClan warriors. Now the whole Clan had sat vigil.

Bouncemoon padded out of the medicine, a packet of herbs in his jaws. He sat down and gulped them down unhappily. Then he stood up and licked his lips.

Bouncemoon walked over to Blossomkit and rested his tail on her back "Daddy's gonna be back by tomorrow night," he mewed. "Before you even know it!"

Blossomkit purred, then stopped. "But, my apprentice ceremony is tonight!" she whined. "You were supposed to be there."

Bouncemoon sighed. "We'll have to wait for tomorrow then, won't we?" he meowed.

Blososmkit was sad, then, her face lit up. "Bring me a rabbit?" she meowed hopefully.

Bouncemoon purred. "Always." Blossomkit watched her father leave, then turned to Briarblossom. Harestar was her father.

"Mommy, get up!" Blossomkit whined. Briarblossom raised her head and smiled. "Hello, beautiful," she purred. "Why don't you go get our family some fish, eh?"

Blossomkit nodded, then dashed off to fetch the fish. Ivykit was sitting by the river, kicking at some pebbles.

Blossomkit quickly brought a cod to Briarblossom, then sat down with her sister. "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Ivykit looked up sadly. "Harestar's dead," she whispered. "He was the only one that ever understood me."

Blossomkit rested her tail on her sister's shoulders. "That's not true," she argued. "I understand you. Daddy does, and so does Mommy! Also, you are lucky. You get freedom, while I have to listen to everything, and then my mate is chosen for me. You get to live free."

**Author's Note; So there is the first installment of Blossomdust's past. If you guys have any suggestions on what her life could've been like in training to be absolutely proper, please send them in! I'm installing one once a day, now, for a whole week. When that is over, you get the answer to the last on of Blossomfang.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note; Change that to two chapters a day! Also, this weekend im going to my friends house, so I wont be updating. But I shall do it in advence! Fan Mail answers! First, I actually might start posting your reviews with my answers. If you disagree, tell me ahead of time so I know! This started next week.**

**Bloompetal; They choose by watching the kits and seeing which is more dominant. In this case, Blossomdust is, because she watched out for her sister.**

**NanoApocalypse; N! Please send me your suggestions! But don't kill Ivykit because she turned into Ivywatcher.**

**Chapter 13**

Bouncestar stood on the Tall Oak, looking down on his daughter's proudly. Blossomkit's chest swelled with pride. She finally was going to learn to be a proper she-cat!

"Blossomkit, from this moment you shall be known as Blossompaw," Bouncestar meowed. "Purpledawn, you are a wise she-cat. Please train Blossompaw the way you watched your mother train Briarblossom. Ivykit, you will be called Ivypaw. Hailfur, you will mentor my second daughter."

Blossompaw touched noses with Purpledawn as the Clan shouted her name. "Blossompaw! Ivypaw! Blossompaw! Ivypaw!"

Then Blossompaw leaned back and gazed into Purpledawn's soft eyes. She saw pride spark, and Blossompaw jumped, surprised.

Ivypaw ran over excitedly. "Congratulations!" she purred. "Maybe someday I'll train your kits!" But Blossompaw didn't hear. She was too busy watching Pebblepaw and his mentor talk about border patrols.

"Hey!" Ivypaw complained. "Pay attention to me, you big lump of fur!" Blossompaw leaped at her sister, and they tussled together on the ground. Blossompaw told herself over and over again that things would always be like this, but in her heart, she knew that this would be the last time she and her sister would ever playfight.

Ivypaw prodded Blossompaw with a paw. The dark tabby she-cat opened her eyes unwillingly. "What?" she grunted. Ivypaw gestured to the door of Blossompaw's private den.

"Pebblepaw wants to talk to you," she mewed in mock admiration. "He said something about sharing prey with him."

Blossompaw sprang out of bed. She quickly groomed her fur and put rose petals in it like Briarblossom had showed her. Then, calmly and proudly, she puffed out her chest, closed her eyes, held her chin high, and padded from the den.

Pebblepaw was there with two rabbits and some lake water in a large piece of bark. Blossompaw sat down across from his, and for a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

Then finally, Pebblepaw meowed. "Good evening." Blossompaw looked at her chest fur, hoping it was clean enough.

"So, Blossompaw, how do you like being an apprentice?" h meowed. "It must be better, being the leader's daughter nad all."

Blossompaw looked at her friend sadly. "Actually, it's not that fun," she admitted softly. "I want to fight and hunt, like you and Ivypaw. All I do all day is practice making my voice projected, and entering the camp, and speaking with potential. You guys actually have fun!"

"Huh!" Pebblepaw scoffed. "All we ever do is get criticized by Ruinpaw. Anyways, I was wondering, if maybe, when you have a stupid contest, if you could ask your dad for me to be in it."

Blossompaw's heart skipped a beat at her love's words. "Pebblepaw, I," Blossompaw began happily. "I would always say yes." She touched her nose to his, then drew back. "But Purpledawn says I must catch up on sleep. Let's continue this tomorrow night."

She turned and happily skipped into her den. Blossompaw lay down next to Ivypaw and closed her eyes.

"What'd he say?"

"He likes me. He really likes me."


	14. Allegiances

**Author's Note; So this is day two of waiting, right? That means two chapters will be uploaded today! Yay! So, Friday, there will be six. The scheduled two, and four to make up for my time off on the weekend. I'm going to my friend's house.**

**Anyways, I'm very sorry, but this is not an actual chapter. These are the allegiances. I'd like you guys to actually read these like me, not like my friend. She just flips through them. So, here they are! Also, names given by reviewers will have little credit markers by them.**

**Allegiances**

**RiverClan**

**Leader; Bouncestar **- light gray tabby tom with clear blue eyes

**Leader's Daughter; Blossomdust** – dark brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy; Brindleblossom** – white she-cat with dark brown paws

**Medicine cat; Gorgeshimmer** – black tom with green eyes

_**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**_

**Warriors; Ivywatcher** – white and orange brindle she-cat

**Pebblepond** – brown, black, and russet tortoiseshell tom with bi-color eyes

**Rainstripe **– gray tabby tom with blue eyes (submitted by Bubblepaw1)

**Minttooth** – white, sleek furred she-cat with large, chestnut brown patches

**Springstream **– sandy yellow tabby tom with lime green eyes

**Ruinclaw** – cinnamon tabby tom with blue eyes

**Birdice **– red she-cat with white paws

**Icebliss** – white she-cat with small black spots and her back

**Icesnow **- pure white she-cat with soft gray eyes

**Whisperstripe** – all white tom with sky blue eyes

**Petalsand** – gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Queens; Purpledawn** – white and cinnamon she-cat with brown eyes, mates with Rainstripe (mother of Firekit; bright red tom, Waterkit; light gray she-kit, and Snowkit; white she-kit with blue eyes)

**Apprentices; Silverpaw** – light gray she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader; Whitestar **– bright white she-cat with shimmering blue eyes

**Deputy; Grasspelt** – light brown tabby tom

**Leader's Son; Woodnose** – brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat; Cactusfang** – pinkish gray to with soft gray eyes

**Warriors; Cherrynose **– tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pink nose and green eyes

**Creamybreeze** – creamy white she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE, FLASHPAW**_

**Waterlight** – fluffy, light gray tom with blue eyes

**Sorrelsong** – sorrel and white tabby she-cat with black patches on face

**Whispertalon** – cloudy white tom with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE, REEDPAW**_

**Mallowfang** – chestnut brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Brackenear** – cinnamon and white tabby tom

**Lynxice** – dark brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Gorsepelt** – white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices; Flashpaw **– golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Reedpaw** – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens; Littleshimmer** – small light brown she-cat (mother of Skykit; white she-cat with puffy gray patches and Moorkit; tan tabby tom kit)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader; Larkstar** – black tom with large orange paws

**Leader's Son; Splashdapple** – big, muscular black tom

**Deputy; Reedheather** – gray tabby she-cat with small ginger patches

**Warriors; Greenfeather** – dark black pelt with white tail stripe, and a white belly, front right paw, and emerald eyes (submitted by Greenfeather of MoonClan)

**Hollyfeather** – dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes (submitted by Bubblepaw1)

_**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**_

**Summerflame** – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Softbreeze** – soft white she-cat with puffy gray patches

**Quickstreak** – black tom with green eyes

**Lightningmoth** – light brown with yellow eyes

**Ravencall** – sleek, black-furred tom with blue eyes

**Waterflower** – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Bramblesun** – dark brown tabby tom with bright golden spots on muzzle

**Mistbliss** – misty gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices; Frostpaw** – pure white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (submitted by Bubblepaw1)

**Queens; Milklily** – small, off white she-cat (mother of Spottedkit; white tortoiseshell she-kit)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader; Finchstar** – yellow and black tabby tom with blue eyes

**Leader's Daughter; none**

**Deputy; Featherheart** – silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors; Thrushstrike** – light brown tom with dark brown legs and tail-tip, csky blue eyes, very large paws (submitted by Greenfeather of MoonClan)

**Hawktalon** – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Whisperwind** – white she-cat that easily slips through trees

_**APPRENTICE, LIGHTNINGPAW**_

**Thunderstripe** – dark gray to with yellowish blue eyes

**Heatherdrop** – all tan she-cat with heathery eyes and a black muzzle

**Nightshade** – black tom with forest green eyes and white muzzle and neck, white paw tips

**Willowfern** – white she-cat with cinnamon-colored-fur blended in, forest green eyes

**Snowshine** – all white she-cat with pinkish muzzle and shimmering blue eyes

**Redfang** – deep scarlet tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens; Gorsefang** – dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Thunderstripe's kits

**SkyClan**

**Leader; Reedstar** – light brown tabby tom with green eyes and graying muzzle

**Deputy; Briardapple** – pinkish gray she-cat with darker patches

**Medicine cat; Leafspots** – white she-cat with small gray specks on flanks

**Warriors; Glittershine** – dark pinkish gray she-cat with darker stripes and patches

**Candyheart** – cream she-cat with large mocha spots on face, paws, and tail-tip

**Fishsplash** – light golden tom with darker stripes and a white tail-tip

**Minnowtail** – dark yellow tabby she-cat and clear blue eyes

**Rainstorm** – fluffy dark gray tom with teal eyes

_**APPRENTICE, STARKPAW**_ (submitted by Greenfeather of MoonClan)


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note; Thanks for reviewing again guys! Also, I'm so sorry! Her Mom is Brindleblossom, but I have this cat thing called Briarblossom. I get them mixed up a lot. Won't happen again, swear. Anyways, this might be the only chapter of the day, since I'm gonna be out and about. So please read this and enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

Blossompaw padded along the riverbank with Ivypaw. The two she-cat cat down underneath the waterfall and ate some fish that Ivypaw had caught earlier. The thunderous roar of the falls blocked out their private conversation.

"So, how's Pebblepaw?" Ivypaw smirked playfully. "Oh my gosh! You guys are gonna have kits together!"

Blossompaw cuffed her sister on the head. "We'e just friends is all," she growled, trying to convince even herself that this were true. "And he's just really excited. He'll be a warrior soon, you know."

Ivypaw smiled. "Oh yes!" she meowed in mock fear. "The great Pebblepaw, warrior of RiverClan! So big, so strong, so handsome! So obviously in love with Blossompaw that she can't realize she likes him back!"

Blossompaw sighed. "I do not!" she snapped. "Like I said, we're just friends. It's like you and Mom. You do everything together. You love eachother, but you're not going to get married!"

Ivypaw looked at Blossompaw, confused. "But I- oh, I see!" she meowed. "So, if I told you that Pebblepaw wants to be your mate, would you believe me?"

Blossompaw shook her head. "Oh well," Ivypaw sighed. "He does." Blossompaw sprange up and ran out from behind the waterfall. Joy filled her heart, and it pounded loudly all the way back to camp.

When she padded inside, Bouncestar had called a Clan meeting. Pebblepaw was becoming a warrior. Maybe.

Blossompaw had been an apprentice for three moonsw, the exact time for a leader's daughter to be. Bouncestar looked at his daughter, his eyes swimming with pride. "We come here today to bring my daughter her full name," he mewed, choking on his voice. "Blossompaw, you shall be called Blossomdust. In three moons, you will be presented to she Clan for your Adult Ceremony. Until then, Brindleblossom shall show you how to act."

Blossomdust touched noses with her mother as the Clan shouted her new name. Ivypaw then trotted into camp, her tail held high, her face happy. Her sister was a Leader's Daughter, but so was she.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note; Hey, look at me, being all kind inside. I'm updating the answer a day early! So, hope you guys enjoy this. When I finish it, I'll be writing a sequel series about, well, I'll tell ya when I'm done with this book! Question answering time.**

**Well, no cat asked questions, so I'm just gonna, you know, read the story now…**

**Chapter 15**

Blossomfang opened her eyes, expecting to see open moor, as she was used to. But instead, leafy walls covered her vision. They were walls of a warriors den, she was sure. Blossomfang stood up and padded out on wobbly legs.

There, right in front of her, the moorland spread out, like a giant, sandy rock. Reedshine was eating a rabbit with Grasspelt, and Blossomfang grabbed another and padded over to join him.

"Hey," she meowed through bites of the tender meat. Reedshine nodded respectfuly. "Skypaw's doing great," he informed her. "Ever since you move into the nursery, Whatestar's bean having me train her. Think you can come out today and watch her battle practice?"

Blossomfang shrugged. "I guess we can go." Reedshine nodded and stood up. He padded over to the apprentices den and woke up Skypaw. The poor little kit. She had to sleep all alone in that den. Then again, so did Blossomfang.

"Blossomfang, I thought you were having kits?" Skypaw meowed, looking up at her former mentor questioningly. "Why am I training with you, today?"

Blossomfang laughed. "I'm not, silly!" she meowed. "But Reedshine invited me to watch you practice." Skypaw nodded, and the rest of the walk to the sand pit was quiet.

"Attack me," Reedshine order. Skypaw flung her self to the left, but quickly spun around and attached to Reedshine's back. She would not let go. Reedshine tried to fling her off, but she was too much.

He rolled onto his back, and Skypaw was winded, but only for a moment. Reedshine had tripped on a rock, and was on his back. Skypaw darted forward and pummeled his stomach with her hind paws, then racked it with her claws.

"I give up!" Reedshine cried. "In a real battle, Skypaw, a warrior would've thrown every ounce of his or her weight onto you when they thumped onto their back. Be careful when doing that."

Skypaw nodded, and the three headed back to camp, hunting on the way.

**Yes. That is what you guys have been waiting for. So, in this chapter, we found out that Blossomfang's carrying kits, but who's? And that Reedshine is Skypaw's new mentor. Also that she chose WindClan. Review, and I'll post! Don't, and you'll be too late!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note; 39 reviews? Wow! You guys are so nice! I really had no idea this story would get so popular! Oh, and when Blossomfang has kits, the medicine cat revieves a prophecy, so this book is way longer than you guys think! If I can make a hundred before we get to chapter thirty, then the three people who reviewed most get a prize! And Bubblepaw1, your story prize will be uploaded soon as Kits of the Third, hopefully by Friday! It'll be hard to write, because I'm against BumbleXDove, and with DoveXTiger!**

**So, guys, review every chapter to get that prize! But we only get that if we reached one hundred before thirty! Get half way there at twenty and most reviewing guys gets an early prize. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Reedshine POV**

Reedshine paced outside the nursery entrance, his thoughts on the activities inside. Blossomfang, for one, and the birth of his kits. Cactusfang was helping, of course, but the young warrior couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong.

Next, there was Littleshimmer, who had been through it about seven times. She, of course, was a big help with gathering herbs and sticks. "Reedshine!" Littleshimmer called. "You must help get the kits' blood going!"

Reluctantly, Reedshine padded into the nursery just as the first kit slid out. It was a gray tom with dark green eyes that flipped open as soon as Reedshine licked him. The second was a light brown she-kit with silvery-blue eyes. As Reedshine groomed her, the tiny kit cried in indignation.

The third kit was a pale cream she-kit with a hint of red in her fur and bright green eyes. The fourth kit was black with green eyes. Blossomfang cried again, but no more kits came out.

"Shall we name them?" Reedshine asked anxiously. Blossomfang nodded. "The black one shall be Nightkit, for he is black as night," she began. "The the cream she-kit shall be Rosekit, for the rosy hint in her fur. You name the last two."

Reedshine nodded. "The brown she-kit will be Willowkit, and, um, the gray tom is Stormkit." Stormkit let out a squeak as if he agreed.

Blossomfang purred as she curled up around her kits. "Welcome to the world, little ones," she whispered. "You have a great destiny lain out before you."

**Cactusfang POV**

Cactusfang paced the camp. Blossomfang's kits had been an omen, but also a warning. They were dangerous, because of their heritage. They were half-clan, to start, and their eyes had a hollow look to them. Especialy that Nightkit. His green eyes haunted Cactusfang's dreams, with blood and claws and teeth.

He would destroy WindClan! Cactusfang knew and regretted what he had to do, but it was for the sake of his Clan; he must kill Nightkit.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note; Guess, what? We are 8 reviews away from the half way mark! If we can beat it by chapter twenty, the person that reviewed most of all gets a prize. That means we need eight reviews in the next four chapters, counting this one. I hope you guys enjoy this, and, by the way, this is the prophecy that Cactusfang received the night the kits were born; Four kits will be born, to save the Clans. Before all is done, one shall rise and bring the death of all with its own. Also, because I am bored, the kits are two moons now, so next moon Sorrelsong will give birth to six kits. If you can guess the color of my pet cat, Caesar, than you can choose their names, genders, and colors. Have fun!**

**Very ominous, no? Well, anyways, Bubblepaw1, that is why there is an extra kit! So, this chapter is going to be a POV for each kit, all about their life in WindClan. Oh! And Sorrelsong has moved to the nursery as well, and her kits were born three moons after Blossomfang's. So, here it is! Chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

_**Nightkit POV**_

Nightkit woke up next to his mother, sandwhiched between Rosekit and Stormkit. On the other side of the nursery, Willowkit snored softly. She tended to like being alone more than she like being with her siblings.

Nightkit stood up and stretched. His body ached from nose to tail-tip from their run about the camp the day before. He yawned and gave a little squeak of surprise when he found that his tail was stuck underneath Rosekit.

He yanked it out and fell onto Stormkit with an "umph!" Nightkit quickly slapped his tail over his mouth, hoping no cat heared him.

Rosekit rolled over, and Stormkit stirred slightly, but no cat awoke. Quietly, Nightkit slipped into the clearing. Soft, Greenleaf grass covered the camp ground. It made Nightkit's padding very quiet.

He padded over to Reedshine, who was sitting guard. "Good morning, Dad," he mewled happily, giving a yawn the size of a mouse. "Any ShadowClan warriors for me to fight, today?"

Reedshine gave a tiny purr of amusement. "Wait until you're older, son," he mewed. Then his face darkened. "If Blossomfang catches you out here, you're in big trouble," he warned. "She is your mother, after all. She can make Whitestar suspend your apprentice ceremony."

Nightkit purred happily. "Mom won't care," he meowed. "If anything, Willowkit will. She's all bossy when it comes to listening, but then when we want to play fight, she goes off the watch Cactusfang. Who'd want to be surrounded by herbs all day? Blech!"

Reedshine laughed. "You'd be surprised, little one," he mewed. "Whitestar was a medicine cat at first. But her parents had her try being a warrior and she loved it! But, Cactusfang is getting old, and Moorpaw's almost learned all the herbs. Maybe, if Cactusfang retires in four moons time, Willowkit can become Moorpaw's apprentice!"

Nightkit slid out his claws. "No sister of mine is going to be a stinky medicine cat," he growled. "We promised that we'd stick together forever, and never go separate ways."

Reedshine just shrugged. "Go back to sleep, son," he purred. "In the morning, I'll show you how a real warriors fights." Nightkit gave a squeal of joy before prancing off into the nursery.

**Willowkit POV**

Willowkit sat in her nest, grooming her paws when Nightkit charged in. Willowkit glanced over at Rosekit and Stormkit who were playing hunt the rabbit. _What a boring games,_ she thought crankily. _Who'd want to spend their entire life chasing after rabbits and enemy warriors when you could be doing real good by healing your Clanmates!_

Nightkit crashed into Rosekit as she was creeping up on Sorrelsong's tail. "Hey!" the creamy red she-kit complained angrily. "You made me lose my lunch!"

Sorrelsong sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes with her tail. "Hello, Rosekit," she purred. "I sure hope Stormkit was your prey and not me. I'd hate to die at the paws of such a great warrior."

Rosekit let out a playful growl. She jumped onto Sorrelsong's belly and the tortoiseshell she-cat winced. Blossomfang immediately picked up Rosekit by the scruff. "Why'd you do that?" Rosekit complained. "And why is Sorrelsong not happy about us jumping on her anymore?"

Willowkit purred in amusement. "Sorrelsong's kits are coming soon, Rosekit," she explained happily. "Cactusfang and Moorpaw told me all about it. I hope I get to help deliver some one day."

Rosekit looked at her sister in disgust. "When do you take them back?" Stormkit asked curiously.

Blossomfang laughed. "Oh, Stormkit, you don't take them back," she purred in between giggles. "Trust me. I tried with Ivywatcher."

Sorrelsong purred in amusement, then winced and put her tail on her swollen belly. "I wish they's hurry up and come," she grumped. "They're causing me more pain then they're worth."

Willowkit looked into the old queen's eyes. "Will we be able to play with them right away?" she asked curiously.

Sorrelsong shook her head. "No dear," she meowed. "They'll be too small to play with, but you just wait until they're half a moon old. Then they'll have seen the whole of the camp, and will be eager to play warrior with you."

"But I hare playing warrior!" Willowkit exclaimed. "It's so boring! All you do is playt fight and play hunt, and there isn't even a special art to it! Healing takes real practice and time to learn. Cactusfang says I'm a natural."

Sorrelsong just shrugged off Willowkit's snarls and protests. "Every kit has a different dream, I guess," she thought aloud. "It must be hard for you especially, not to have any kits to heal in games like that."

That gave Willowkit an idea. "Hey guys!" she meowed, scrambling out of the nursery after her siblings. "I have the greatest idea WindClan has ever known!"

**Stormkit POV**

Stormkit listened to Willowkit drone on and on about how warriors have to get injured in games or else it isn't fair, so she'd heal them in the games, etc, etc, etc.

"Can't you think about something interesting for once?" he snarled. "Medicine cats are lame. Warriors are the real prize. All medicine cats do it sit around all day and stare at the sky, and look at every stone and every scratch and ripple in water as if its an omen or a prophecy or a sign from StarClan, but guess what? It's not! So get over your stupid little kit dreams!"

Willowkit's eyes filled with shock, and she sprinted in to the nursery, her eyes pouring. "Stupid furball!" Rosekit hissed, jabbing him in the ribs. "Now look at what you've done!" Stormkit bristled and ran over to Grasspelt as he was organizing the hunting patrols.

"Grasspelt, could I join one?" he asked. "In case you didn't know, I plan to become the best hunter the Clans have ever known!"

Grasspelt purred. "Better reach six moons, then," and he ans the other warriors turned and laughed at him as if he was a joke.

"Mousebrains," he grumbled. "I'll show them." Stormkit headed for dirtplace and quickly slipped out through a hole in the brambles. Quiet as a mouse, he ran off to hunt some rabbits.

Stormkit padded through the territory, making sure to keep well away from the other patrols. A rabbit ran across a patch of heather, and before you could say mouse, Stormkit had killed it.

"That was, fast," he meowed. "I could have sworn that rabbit was on the other side of the territory. That's where I am. And I got it in one second flat. Something's going on here, and I don't like it."

Stormkit picked up his prey and padded back to camp, the unusual catch still on his mind.

**Rosekit POV**

Stormkit went through the dirtplace tunnel an hour ago and he still wasn't back! Rosekit began to get suspicious. She padded up to Whitestar.

"Whitestar," she complained. "Stormkit's gone out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel. I think he's trying to prove Grasspelt wrong about him being able to hunt. What shall we do?"

Every cat took Rosekit seriously. She never kidded, and all her games were to prepare her for being a warrior. Whitestar nodded. "If you're right," she began. "Then he'll have to be punished. But if he just has a bit of tough dirt to get out, then it will have all been a big misunderstanding."

At that moment, Stormkit paraded into the camp, a large rabbit in his jaws. He laid it down at Grasspelt's paws. "Told you I was ready," he snarled in the deputy's face, and then stalked off to the nursery.

"Normally, that would be called a mistake," Whitestar meowed. "But since he seems to have no respect for other warriors, his warrior ceremony will be suspended for half a moon."

"What?" Rosekit hissed. "That's not good enough! He shouldn't be even allowed to become a warrior! He should just be sent to the elders den with the name kit still! Whitestar, he deliberately left camp to prove the deputy wrong. Doen't that seem rude to you?"

Whitestar bristled. "Rosekit, your ceremony shall be postponded a whole moon now! You do not disrespect your Clan leader."

Whitestar stalked off to her den with the rabbit Stormkit had caught, leaving Rosekit grief stricken and alone in the clearing.

**So, what'd you guys think? Pretty good? It kind of gives you a bit on each kit's personality. But, as you all know, Cactusfang kills Nightkit, so don't get too attached to him. He plays a big role in the next series I'm writing about the kits, even though he's dead in it. New thing; 30 chapters for this max! The kits will only be just made apprentices at the end at the same time as Sorrelsong's, just a heads up.**

**Bye bye!**

**~Mosslight of ShadowClan**

**Great StarClan, I almost wrote my real name there!**


	19. Chapter 18 oh, god, it says 19!

**Author's Note; Next chapter is 20, and we still haven't reached 50 reviews! But we're four away, so review, because this is number nineteen! Now, friends, I'm uploading tomorrow. So review by then, and hopefully if you review on each chapter, you'll get the prize! So, here it is. But first, mail answers!**

**Cinderstar337; I'm so glad you like the names! Bubblepaw1 came up with them, and I made Nightkit. I'm really happy that you enjoy it, and I'm planning to have a cliff hanger ending. So maybe you'll read the series about their children. It's going to be called Cats of the Code. Yeah, I changed it. There will hopefully be six books of it.**

**Stormstar312; Well, there is a series that will sequal this book called Cats of the Code. The first book is going to be called, well, I don't know! There will be a prize in chapter 30 that is announced. Guess my favorite ShadowClan warrior pair, and you'll choose the name of the first book. In the second to last chapter, I'll announce the winner and the topic of the series about the kits. Then they can name the book.**

**Blazer12; Please don't think I'm rude and report me! If you think my names are a bit twoleggy, then blame Warrior Name Generator! I go there for just about all of my names, but Candyheart is legally my property, and it is based off of a littlest pet shop I got a while ago. She's sparkly, and, well, a former kittypet called Kandy (yes, with a K, she was named by a three year old who couldn't spell) so the Clans decided to let her hang on to a bit of that life. But anyways, welcome, new reviewer! I'm so happy you read that far into the book.**

**Also, I chose Sorrelsong's kits because nobody guessed.**

**Alright, that was almost 500 words right there. Here is chapter 19. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

NightkitPOV

Nightkit sat outside on a cool Greenleaf night. The camp was absolutely silent. The Gathering had begun. A full moon cast a shimmering, ominous light across the moor. It bathed Nightkit in it as he sat alone in the clearing.

Cactusfang padded from his den, but Nightkit was wary of the cranky old tom. He had nothing better to do than complain ever since he moved into the elder's den earlier that day.

Sorrelsong's kits, Yarrowkit, Harekit, Gorsekit, Mistkit, Stonekit, and Snowkit, had been born that afternoon, Moorpool helping with Willowkit at his side.

Nightkit sighed. Now adays, all Willowkit ever did was hang around boring old Moorpool like he was Clan leader! Nightkit was brought back into the present by a flash of moonlight reflecting on teeth and claw.

A cat came hurling at him, and before he could do anything, Nightkit felt teeth sink deeply underneath his neck. He coughed some blood, then went still, staring up into Cactusfang's face.

**Blossomfang POV**

"My baby! Oh, my poor, poor baby!" Blossomfang cried, standing over Nightkit's dead body. "Who could have done such a thing, and to a kit, too!" She buried her head into her mate's shoulder.

Willowkit, Stormkit, and Rosekit sat, their noses pressed against Nightkit's cold pelt. The camp was still bathed in moonlight, and Whitestar's patrol had yet to return.

Blossomfang lifted her head at Whitestar's anguished cry. "Blossomfang!" she called. "What's going on? Skyshine can smell blood!"

Blossomfang looked into her leader's eyes sadly. "Nightkit is dead," she whispered. "Some cat attacked him earlier, and Cactusfang woke us. He said he had tried to stop the bleeding, but had, well, failed."

She shoved her head into Whitestar's shoulder. "I can't bear to look at him dead," she whispered. Yarrowkit tumbled out of the nursery and stopped dead at the sight of Nightkit.

"Why has Nightkit fallen asleep in the middle of camp?" she complained. "Doesn't he know that we'll trip over him?" Sorrelsong grabbed her kit's scruff and yanked her back inside.

Moorpool stood over Nightkit, staring into his cold black fur. "It is a sign from StarClan," he whispered. "A prophecy, I-" Moorpool fainted, and Whitestar dragged him into her den. Willowkit gazed up into the sky.

"It is an omen," she whispered. "When night is gone, a rose shall float on a cloud of a storm, where only a willow may stop its death."


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note; Next chapter is 20, and we still haven't reached 50 reviews! But we're four away, so review, because this is number nineteen! Now, friends, I'm uploading tomorrow. So review by then, and hopefully if you review on each chapter, you'll get the prize! So, here it is. But first, mail answers!**

**Cinderstar337; I'm so glad you like the names! Bubblepaw1 came up with them, and I made Nightkit. I'm really happy that you enjoy it, and I'm planning to have a cliff hanger ending. So maybe you'll read the series about their children. It's going to be called Cats of the Code. Yeah, I changed it. There will hopefully be six books of it.**

**Stormstar312; Well, there is a series that will sequal this book called Cats of the Code. The first book is going to be called, well, I don't know! There will be a prize in chapter 30 that is announced. Guess my favorite ShadowClan warrior pair, and you'll choose the name of the first book. In the second to last chapter, I'll announce the winner and the topic of the series about the kits. Then they can name the book.**

**Blazer12; Please don't think I'm rude and report me! If you think my names are a bit twoleggy, then blame Warrior Name Generator! I go there for just about all of my names, but Candyheart is legally my property, and it is based off of a littlest pet shop I got a while ago. She's sparkly, and, well, a former kittypet called Kandy (yes, with a K, she was named by a three year old who couldn't spell) so the Clans decided to let her hang on to a bit of that life. But anyways, welcome, new reviewer! I'm so happy you read that far into the book.**

**Also, I chose Sorrelsong's kits because nobody guessed.**

**Alright, that was almost 500 words right there. Here is chapter 19. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

NightkitPOV

Nightkit sat outside on a cool Greenleaf night. The camp was absolutely silent. The Gathering had begun. A full moon cast a shimmering, ominous light across the moor. It bathed Nightkit in it as he sat alone in the clearing.

Cactusfang padded from his den, but Nightkit was wary of the cranky old tom. He had nothing better to do than complain ever since he moved into the elder's den earlier that day.

Sorrelsong's kits, Yarrowkit, Harekit, Gorsekit, Mistkit, Stonekit, and Snowkit, had been born that afternoon, Moorpool helping with Willowkit at his side.

Nightkit sighed. Now adays, all Willowkit ever did was hang around boring old Moorpool like he was Clan leader! Nightkit was brought back into the present by a flash of moonlight reflecting on teeth and claw.

A cat came hurling at him, and before he could do anything, Nightkit felt teeth sink deeply underneath his neck. He coughed some blood, then went still, staring up into Cactusfang's face.

**Blossomfang POV**

"My baby! Oh, my poor, poor baby!" Blossomfang cried, standing over Nightkit's dead body. "Who could have done such a thing, and to a kit, too!" She buried her head into her mate's shoulder.

Willowkit, Stormkit, and Rosekit sat, their noses pressed against Nightkit's cold pelt. The camp was still bathed in moonlight, and Whitestar's patrol had yet to return.

Blossomfang lifted her head at Whitestar's anguished cry. "Blossomfang!" she called. "What's going on? Skyshine can smell blood!"

Blossomfang looked into her leader's eyes sadly. "Nightkit is dead," she whispered. "Some cat attacked him earlier, and Cactusfang woke us. He said he had tried to stop the bleeding, but had, well, failed."

She shoved her head into Whitestar's shoulder. "I can't bear to look at him dead," she whispered. Yarrowkit tumbled out of the nursery and stopped dead at the sight of Nightkit.

"Why has Nightkit fallen asleep in the middle of camp?" she complained. "Doesn't he know that we'll trip over him?" Sorrelsong grabbed her kit's scruff and yanked her back inside.

Moorpool stood over Nightkit, staring into his cold black fur. "It is a sign from StarClan," he whispered. "A prophecy, I-" Moorpool fainted, and Whitestar dragged him into her den. Willowkit gazed up into the sky.

"It is an omen," she whispered. "When night is gone, a rose shall float on a cloud of a storm, where only a willow may stop its death."


	21. Final Chapter

**Author's Note; OMG! 50 reviews? Normally that would mean prizes, but I don't have any. This will be the last chapter. Many cats die in this chapter. Please enjoy. The first book of Cats of the Code will be called Into the Lake. There will indeed be six books.**

**I recommend these books to you. They are on here, called the marked. Click on the super edition, and then the author's name. It'll tell you the first book through the sixth book. They are really good!**

Chapter 19

MoorpoolPOV

Moorpool paced the medicine den. He hissed in frustration every now and then. How would he ever tell Reedshine.

ReedshinePOV

Reedshine sat outside of the medicine den. Moorpool's head came out of the entrance. "I'm sorry Reedshine," he murmured. "She has died from grief."

Horror gripped over Reedshine's whole body. "Gah!" he screamed. "This is all StarClan's fault! IF THEY HADN'T COME UP WITH THIS STUPID CODE ABOUT LEADER'S DAUGHTER, BLOSSOMFANG WOULD NEVER HAVE CME HERE, HENCE FORTH NEVER MEETING ME, AND NEVER WATCHING NIGHTKIT DIE, AND NEVER DIEING OF GREF HERSELF. Come on, StarClan! If you're so ever powerful, then come down and face me!"

But the only noise that came was the soft tinkling that was going through Reedshine's paws. Hollysnow came. Her black pelt was covered in white splashes.

"Reedshine," she murmured. "This was her destiny. And your's. You have made StarClan watch the cat which we anted to grow up and marry Pebblepool die. The code has changed, and you have a family only because of the code."

Holllysnow dipped her head. "I'm sorry, Reedshine," she meowed. "But look behind you. You have screamed yourself to death."

And with that, Reedshine followed Hollysnow off into the skies, leaving his three remaining children behind.


End file.
